There is an ever-increasing desire for smaller and more compact electronics with an increasing amount of functionality. One challenge in the design of electronics involves the use of the same amount of electrical components (or more) in a smaller space on a circuit board. In many cases, a designer may have many electronic components to place on very little circuit board surface area.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.